


Buttercups

by TroupeMasterGrimm



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fluff, Greenpath Vessel is called Apple, pure fluff. nothing else.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroupeMasterGrimm/pseuds/TroupeMasterGrimm
Summary: Hornet lives in the White Palace with her siblings, father and stepmother.She secretely meets with a bug living in the City of Tears regularly, yet to be found out.---[ I'm trying my damnedest to reclaim God Tamer because her original designer is trash as I've found out yesterday while searching through her wikipage ]





	Buttercups

She looked outside the window, watching the beautiful garden that her stepmother took care of ever so carefully. Every single of the flowers was blossoming, and she could stare out and watch them slowly wave whenever someone walked by.  
  
She heard her siblings pass her room, and though they could not speak any intelligible words, she had noticed a while ago that their footsteps sounded different than anyone else's. They were.. softer, not as loud as the clanking of the guards' boots.  
  
Hornet turned her head back to the window as she heard quiet rustling outside, claws scraping against the castle walls as someone climbed towards her room. Considering all four of her siblings had just passed her door, she was certain it wasn't them - that, and the scratching noises of someone climbing. They would not make such noises.  
  
She stood up and walked over, seeing two antennae pop up on the other side of the glass, followed by a head. Her eyes flashed in panic back at Hornet, who quickly opened the window to let her in. She grabbed the ant's hand, pulling her inside, then closing the window again.  
  
"Are you alright?" she said quietly, sitting back down on her bed, patting the spot next to her. The ant followed, pulling down the bandana she used to muffle her breathing so that she could speak properly with Hornet. Instead of answering, she simply nodded.  
  
Then, she grabbed into the pocket of her coat, pulling out a buttercup, holding it out for Hornet to take. Buttercups were one of the few things not growing in the castle gardens, but they happened to be one of Hornet's favorite flowers. She first seen one when she visited Greenpath, and ever since then, she would always try to get her hand on some. Unfortunately, they do not pass by Greenpath very often.  
  
She softly took it, looking at the ant. "Where'd you get one of these?" she asked, astonished. She got a smile in return.  
  
"I climbed all the way to Greenpath with Tiso yesterday. Picked up one after we found this huge grove littered with them. I wished I could've brought more, but... bringing one home without anyone noticing was hard enough. We ended up getting into loads of trouble anyways," she explained, before laughing slightly. "It was absolutely worth it though. Can't wait to go there again,"  
  
Hornet blinked, before carefully putting the flower into one of the small vases she usually used to store things. She turned to God Tamer, throwing her arms around her and hugging her tightly. "Thank you so much," she hummed, smiling.  
  
Suddenly, she felt herself slide off the bed, her arms clinging onto God Tamer out of instinct, causing them both to fall to the ground with a loud thud. They remained silent for a few moments, but as the coast seemed clear, they sat back up, with Hornet bursting out into laughter, though staying as quiet as she could possibly be.  
  
God Tamer quickly rolled off of her, and the two watched the ceiling together for a bit, giggling. Hornet had hung pictures of pretty flowers up there, like about everywhere else in her room. God Tamer sat up after a few minutes, leaning against the bed, quickly followed by Hornet, who leaned her head against God Tamer's shoulder.  
  
They sat in silence, and Hornet nearly jumped up when she heard footsteps approaching her room, though it was too late to hide God Tamer anywhere now or help her get out of the castle.  
  
Her father opened the door softly while asking if she was alright as he had heard the thud, looking at her with a worried expression that quickly changed to one of surprise as he spotted God Tamer. There was a pause of awkward silence between the three of them before he spoke up again. "My child, who is this?"  
  
Hornet sighed, nervously tapping her fingers together. "T-This is my... my girlfriend." She quickly hid her face after finishing her sentence, unsure of what kind of reaction to expect.  
  
Her father seemed surprised at first, but then looked at the two with an understanding smile. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked. Hornet looked up at him. "I was worried about how you would react," she admitted, blinking. Her gaze turned to the doorway as she saw Ghost standing there, giggling, before walking in.  
  
"What're you laughing about?" she asked her little sibling, watching them sit down in front of God Tamer and her, before frantically signing something, though they did it so fast that Hornet didn't catch half of it. She wanted to interrupt them to repeat it slower, but they just continued without letting anyone interrupt them. She watched for a few moments, before she noticed Apple standing on Brokey's shoulders, snatching one of the jars where she hides cookies in. As they notice that she spotted them, they quickly scramble out of the room with the jar, followed by Ghost. Hornet shot up, yelling "Hey! Get back here, you three!" as she ran after them.  
  
Her father noticed the buttercup sticking out of one of the vases.  
  
"Did you bring her this?" he asked, looking back at God Tamer, who responded with a nod.  
  
"She told me those were her favorite," the ant said, smiling. "It was hard getting one though."  
  
Hornet's father smiled. "Come, let us get this flower some water. Otherwise it won't take long for it to begin withering."  
  
God Tamer nodded, getting up. She quickly followed The Pale King as they made their way downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Whew I spent 2 hours writing this because i kept getting distracted,,
> 
> The end is kind of wonky because I couldn't decide how I wanted it ]


End file.
